Thoughts
by FrOzEn FlmE
Summary: Yoh's having second thoughts about his engangement with Anna and Hao's ganna be the one thats ganna help Yoh realized his true fellings for Anna.....YohAnna, HaoJeanne i think [UPDATED]
1. yoh's thoughts

Declaimer: My first time to write a fic. so plz be really nice when pointing out bad things  
And I want to thank ate Syao for her help...  
  
A young boy was running in the dark full of bruises. He keep running and running and running without looking. He was being chased by shamans he was being called a murderer a madman and that he doest have to be in this world that he have to DIE!!!!. Then suddenly his spirit came out without him summoning it and burn them all.  
  
"Master" said a little voice worriedly  
  
He looked at his ever loyal follower and gives him his usual don't worry smile.  
  
"Master are you thinking about what happen to you years ago?" asked a blond girl carrying a doll.  
  
He looked at her and then looked at the sky they all get the meaning of what he just did and they all drop the question out.  
  
He smiled and whispered "I wonder how my little brother is doing? its been long since the shaman fight" while looking at the stars in the sky....  
  
Yoh!!! cried the angry Anna but unfortunately for her, her fiancée can't hear her. She walked around the house and saw no one she checked every room and still no Yoh. "I wonder where he is" she mumbled angrily. As she went out of the house to look for her fiancée "I wish I have a responsible husband".  
  
"Yoh what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be training?" asked a small boy.  
  
He looked at him and smiled "yup, but what could happened im already the shaman king am I not?".  
  
"That's true Yoh but what would happened if you're fiancée find out about this?" said the worried Manta.  
  
"Leave him alone Manta I think we all know what Yoh's attitude is" said a serious voice. They look at the one that voice came from and saw Ren accompanied by Pilika and HoroHoro.  
  
Yoh give them a smile and waved.  
  
"Yoh what would happened if you're fiancée finds out about this?" asked the confused HoroHoro  
  
He looked at HoroHoro and said "well.let me see.hmmmm.shell make my training a lot worse that about it".  
  
They all look at him in a weird way and "WHAT!!" they chorused .  
  
"Ok Yoh what's you're problem you're not usually like that"asked HoroHoro worriedly  
  
"Well you know im not the one that plan this engagement so why do I have to marry someone I don't like?" said Yoh casually as he was looking in the heavens.  
  
Then someone shouted "BAKA!!!" they looked o see who it was and they see Anna running away from them. They never thought Anna could ever do that but she did.  
  
They all looked angrily at Yoh "Yoh I never could imagine that said HoroHoro angrily".  
  
Yoh looked at him and said "What? If you want her you can have her" and went back to what he was doing before.  
  
They left him confused and worried to their friend  
  
"What do I really feel for her?" "Is it only admiration?" "Do I really love her?" "Do I deserved her?" endless question fills his head he don't know what the answer is..he throw his hand to the air and shouted "DAMN" why do I even feel this..  
  
(plz review the story gets interesting as the story goes  
on ) 


	2. Hao and Anna

DECLAIMER:  
  
She keep running she pushed everyone on her way she didn't know what to do. "Yoh you Baka, Yoh you baka" the same word keep repeating in her mind..  
  
I was walking in town when suddenly someone bump me "Me the great Hao got bump by someone without even getting an apology!?" when I look to see who it was I saw Anna with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is that Anna?"  
  
"The powerful itako I know?"  
  
What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Where's my little brother?  
  
"How come his not comforting her?" I thought  
  
I decided to follow her to find the answer's on my mind..  
  
Anna's looking blankly in the ocean when I arrived so I decided to sit beside her. And look at the same direction she was looking to..  
  
"What you want?" she asked me coldly  
  
"Dear dear Anna you bump into me and I didn't even got an apology?" I said to her sarcastically  
  
"Did I?" she asked me blankly  
  
"  
  
Yes you did my dear Anna"  
  
"She seems ok" I thought  
  
"Why you here Hao?" she looked at with no expression or emotion  
  
I took a deep breath and said "Anna you know I.."  
  
"You what?" looking at me frustrated  
  
"I thought I saw you crying?" I finally said to her  
  
I look at her and say "C'mon Anna is that you?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Where's the strong Anna I know?"  
  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes and cried as she buried herself on my chest. I was surprised on what she did. She was as cold as ice the legendary "Ice Queen" and yet here she is crying she have told me everything se heard from Yoh. I have given up on her for I know that she love my brother more than her own life. Then I started to wonder what's wrong with my brother?. I looked at her and tried to make her smile. Even Yoh is my brother he is the only one that is capable of making Anna smile.  
  
"What are you doing Hao Asukura?" she said puzzled  
  
I looked at her I didn't know what to say "should I tell her the truth?" I panic I didn't know what to do..and then I notice she started laughing I looked at her and asked why is she laughing she looked at me and told me how stupid I look. "That was stupid" I thought. Then I notice the sun set and started gazing at it  
  
"You know Anna,.maybe Yoh's just confused with his feelings right now" I said to her still looking at the sun set  
  
"Are you sure" she said with the usual blank on her face  
  
"Yes, you know Yoh's wants to know his true feelings on his own, remember he wasn't the one that decided the engagement in the first place and he already got used with the fact that you're always there by his side when he needs someone so why don't you give him room, give him time on his own to think and lay low and training"  
  
"Are you Hao?!!!" she stand up and yelled at me  
  
I gulped and looked at her puzzled "Yeeeaaa" I said in a nervous voice  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"C'mon Anna is there any Hao in the world?"  
  
"You know its getting late why don't we have dinner?" I asked her  
  
(hehehehe no Yoh yet he's POV is coming how he sees things)  
PLZ REVIEW ^^ 


	3. yoh's pov

Declaimer: thanky for the people that reviewed!!  
I don't own blah blah blah^^  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"What do I really feel for her?"  
  
"I mean we only got engaged because my grandfather wants so"  
  
"Then why do I feel so GUILTY when I saw her cry?"  
  
"When I saw Anna cry" I thought that would be the last thing in the world that ill see but..  
  
then I notice it was getting late  
  
"Well I better go home now I still have to cook Anna would be angry if I don't" I said to myself  
  
On my way home I saw Anna with Hao they talked together as if they where really close, suddenly I felt both anger and jealousy on my heart  
  
"Why are the together?"  
  
"Why am I feeling this emotions" I asked myself  
  
I went to the store and bought all the things I need..  
  
"Why are they together?" I asked again and again  
  
"Well.. I guess Ill just ask Anna why"  
  
I walked home and found that she's not home yet... I already prepared dinner for almost an hour now and its getting cold..  
  
Then I heard the door open  
  
"Anna dinner's ready" I said to her  
  
"I already ate" she said icily  
  
"What about the food?" I asked her  
  
"Throw it I don't care" and with that she went to her room  
  
I don't know what to do so I went out to get some fresh air. I went to the park and there I saw someone familiar  
  
"Jeanne" I said loudly  
  
"Yoh, hey how are you?"  
  
"me? Well still the same, what about you?"  
  
"ill be staying here for a while" she told me  
  
"really!! Why don't you stay with us then"  
  
"but!?wont Anna get mad?" she asked me worriedly  
  
"don't worry"  
  
"ok then if you say so." she said and went with me  
  
(hehe plz review) 


	4. Jeanne's arrival

Declaimer: don't own nothing blah blah blah  
  
Jeanne's arrival  
  
They came in they're house. Everything was quiet. As they walked toward her room she asked  
  
"where's Anna"  
  
"Anna?" he replied in his usual tone  
  
"yes, where is she?"  
  
"she's in her room I think"  
  
"but don't you think shell get mad if she saw me here?" Jeanne asked Yoh worriedly  
  
Yoh stop walking and smiled at her  
  
"don't worry too much, ok?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"he seem to be the same Yoh I met years ago." I thought as we went in my room  
  
later that night she heard someone crying it was coming from the other room. she looked to see who it was and there she saw.....  
  
"Anna?" she asked quite surprised as she walk towards her  
  
she looked at her and wiped the tears from her eye  
  
"what are you doing here?" she asked her icily  
  
"Yoh asked me to stay here, I thought you already knew"  
  
she bowed my head and asked for her forgiveness. She looked at her and smiled  
  
"It's ok, at least now I have someone to talk to other than Hao"  
  
"Hao?" Jeanne asked her quite surprised  
  
"Did you mean, Hao the destroyer?"  
  
"Yes, Hao the destroyer but he's not the same as before he seemed changed" Anna said in a soft expression one that no one could ever thought that she could give when it comes to Hao  
  
flash back  
  
There was a young girl in the age of eight when suddenly she saw something burn in was the orphanage she was living.. There she saw a long haired brown kid the same age she was... And he seemed quite enjoying what he sees.  
  
she clenched my fist as she remembered those things.....  
  
"what's wrong with you?" Anna asked  
  
she looked at her and try not to make her suspicious  
  
"I think we better get some sleep and well talk about it tomorrow"  
  
"OK?" she said to her  
  
she just stood up and nod  
  
"yes, I think it's getting late and I think you better get some sleep its been a long day" she said to her usual tone  
  
and we both went in our respective rooms....  
  
in her room she thought of all the things Hao did, all the evil he did, all the people that became miserable because of him and now I found him helping Anna..  
  
"Did he really change?' she murmur and went to sleep  
  
somewhere..  
  
"Master?" said my loyal follower  
  
he looked very worried...they all do...  
  
"can I asked you why do you still follow me when I already lost to my brother?" they all looked at me strangely....  
  
"master?" they all said in chorused  
  
"forget about it" I said to them not to make them any more worried than they already are  
  
"I wonder how they're all doing?" I murmur  
  
I stood up and asked....  
  
"Opacho?" I looked at my loyal follower  
  
"yes master Hao?" he asked as he looked at me  
  
"why do you decide to follow me?"  
  
"master, its because you are the only person that gives us importance" he said  
  
I looked at everyone and I found them agreed on what Opacho said...  
  
"thank you everyone"  
  
and I walked away from them...  
  
(plz review ^^) 


	5. 5

Declaimer: I don't on nothing^^ we all know the drill.. *joke*joke*joke*^^  
  
It was a nice morning she thought. As she got out of bed and went directly to the shower room.  
  
"what a nice day" she thought to herself  
  
She went out and changed to her usual clothes a black dress and a red bandana. She hurriedly went down the stairs and saw Jeanne.  
  
"hey Anna" Jeanne greeted her in cheerfully  
  
"hey" she replied back  
  
"so you have a goodnight sleep?" Jeanne asked her  
  
"yea, hey i'm getting bored you want to go out?" she said as she poured her chocolate drink in her mug  
  
"it's been long since last you been here" she added  
  
"lets go to the mall or to the park" Anna asked Jeanne  
  
Jeanne gave her smile and agreed for she was getting bored herself  
  
Then Yoh came down the stairs and smiled at Jeanne then she notice that he acts as if Anna wasn't there and she acted the same..  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with them?" she asked to her self  
  
" Jeanne?" called Anna in a friendly voice  
  
"Yea!?" she replied back  
  
" are you going anywhere this afternoon?"  
  
" I don't think so.., why?"  
  
" I'm going to see Hao"  
  
when Yoh heard his brothers name came out of Anna he suddenly felt something ache, his hearth..  
  
" why are you going out with him?" Yoh shouted he can't take it anymore  
  
Anna glared at him and said icily  
  
" are you the one I'm talking to?"  
  
she turned her back at Yoh and smirked  
  
"so Jeanne you want to come?" she said as she looked at Jeanne  
  
" yea, I guess there wouldn't be any harm being you're chaperon" she said with a smile  
  
Anna went out of the house without even saying anything to Yoh. She quickly grabbed her sandals and waited outside for Jeanne. Jeanne on the other hand smiled at Yoh and he gave her a nod and went back to his room..  
  
"Anna?, did you and Yoh had a fight?" Jeanne asked her  
  
She looked at her and nod..  
  
"he said he didn't love me"  
  
"he said he didn't care about me" Anna started  
  
"yes but can I asked how did Hao found out about this?" Jeanne asked her  
  
"He saw me crying" Anna pointed out  
  
They talked and talked and every once in a while Jeanne would see Anna glimpsed at the couples that passes by.  
  
"you really love Yoh don't you?" Jeanne asked  
  
She didn't say a word.  
  
" I see" she said  
  
when they reach the park there they saw Hao sitting in the bench..  
  
"Hao" shouted Anna  
  
when he heard her call his name he smiled and waved which really surprised Jeanne..  
  
plz review^^ 


	6. 6

"Hao" called Anna  
  
he smiled and waved at her, but they didn't know that someone was watching them. Someone from the shadows looking, watching, observing...  
  
"what took you so long?" said the bored Hao  
  
"huh, why you care" said Anna in her usual cold voice  
  
Hao smiled after she said those words.  
  
"Wow, she's ok already" Hao said to himself  
  
Then he notices someone was with her. Someone he's familiar with...  
  
"Jeanne" he greeted  
  
She was quite surprised to what she heard Hao greeted her as a person, he smiled at her when he saw her confused face...  
  
"why are you confused Jeanne-sama" he asked her smirking  
  
She didn't know what to do then she remembered the reason why she is here, she turned her attention to Anna who was watching them enjoying...  
  
"Anna where are we going now?" Jeanne asked her  
  
She paused for a while and smiled...  
  
"I want to go to the mall" she ordered "Hao you're paying"  
  
With that she walked toward the mall.  
  
inside the mall Anna kept going here and there to look for clothes to buy.  
  
sorry for the really short chappy ^^  
  
peace!!!! 


	7. 7

Declaimer: I don't own anything  
  
"Man! How long do I have to keep up with this?" I murmur to myself as I was getting tired of walking and walking. We've been in the mall for hours now.  
  
I didn't want Anna to hear these words I said because I knew that she'd try to kill me if ever she heard those words. Then I turned to a certain maiden that I'm walking beside with.  
  
"So..." I started  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked the certain maiden  
  
"Well I'm here to be a chaperon for you and Anna" she said to me in an empty voice  
  
Meanwhile Anna notice the two talking and she grabbed her friend by the hand.  
  
"Jeanne what do you want?" she asked  
  
"Don't worry! You don't have to pay anything because his paying" she said as she was pointing at me.  
  
"WHAT!" I yelled  
  
"You still want to buy?" then I pointed at the bags Anna bought  
  
"You already have more that enough"  
  
"So!" she said to me in a very cold voice  
  
I raised my hands in defeat I couldn't believe that someone can make me do such things I'm Hao the GREAT HAO the destroyer and here I am helping my brother's fiancée.  
  
"Oh yea! I almost forgot" I whisper to myself  
  
I stopped to look at my sister-in-law. I run towards them and asked "Aren't you hungry yet?"  
  
She stopped and looked at me with the same expression she always wears  
  
"Come to think of it we still haven't ate anything" then she turn to her friend  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Anything would do" Jeanne said to her  
  
"Alright!" I said "  
  
Since you've been dragging us shopping why don't you pick a restaurant?" I said to her  
  
She went ahead of us. I stopped and looked at Jeanne.  
  
"So how much do you know of what's happening between Anna and my brother?" I asked her  
  
"Nothing much" she said to me  
  
"All I know is they're having a quarrel"  
  
"It's a shame though, they're really meant for each other," she added  
  
"I see," I said in a very cold voice  
  
"I wish ill find the special SOON," she said in a very wishful voice though I know she not talking to me. I looked at her with confusion and of course with a teasingly sweet smile. She looked at me with a very cold look.  
  
"This is every girls dream you know"  
  
"I'm not the only one," she added  
  
I can't help but smile for this is the first time we talked as friends.  
  
"Wait a minute are we really FRIENDS?" I thought to myself  
  
"I hope so"  
  
Meanwhile Yoh's been walking around the house back and forth, back and forth as if he's a father waiting for his wife outside the hospital (What do you call that place where they deliver the babies?)  
  
"What's taking them so long?" he said  
  
"And what's she doing with my BROTHER?"  
  
Amidamaru watched his master worried  
  
"Perhaps they still haven't finished shopping," he said to his master  
  
"We know how girls are," he added trying to calm his master  
  
Yoh lay down and look at his loyal friend  
  
"I guess you're right"  
  
"Am I JEALOUSE?" he said to himself and then turn to sleep  
  
PLZ REVIEW!! 


	8. in the mall

"Anna chan" said Hao mockingly  
  
"What do you want?" she said to him coldly as she took another bite of her burger  
  
Hao smiled at her and said, "Can I go to the washroom?"  
  
She looked at him confused and irritated.  
  
"You're big enough to know the answer to that question," she said coldly as she took another bite  
  
Hao smiled at her and stood up.  
  
"Now time to put my plan to action" and with that he disappear from sight  
  
"ANNA!" Yoh cried  
  
"Master! Master wake up you're having a bad dream," said Amidamaru as he desperately tries to wakeup his master. Yoh opened his eyes, tears flowing out.  
  
"Master what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" asked his loyal companion  
  
Yoh looked up the ceiling.  
  
"Yea! I did," he said sadly  
  
"I saw Anna WITH my brother"  
  
"Is he going to take her away?" he asked his friend  
  
Then someone came out of the shadows  
  
"Of course not little brother"  
  
Yoh looked behind him only to see his older brother smiling at him.  
  
"You know that I have given up Anna," he said seriously  
  
"Do you want to know WHY?" he asked his brother eye to eye and then smiled again  
  
He looked out the backyard and said 'It's because she loves YOU"  
  
"Don't you get it?" he said then he turn to his brother  
  
"She loves you not ME!" Hao said with a touch of sadness to his voice  
  
"And beside I already have someone new to admire" he said cheerfully  
  
Yoh looked at his brother confused.  
  
"Oni chan" Yoh started  
  
"I don't know how to make up with her"  
  
Hao put his hand to his chin.  
  
"Hmmm.. You're right... but the best way is to talk to her" he said to his brother  
  
"Well I better get back to the mall before she suspect anything" he looked at his brother and wink  
  
"Leave everything to me" and with that he disappear  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Anna said impatiently  
  
Jeanne looked at her quite amused to see her friend have her spirit back all thanks to Hao.  
  
"He seem to have changed a lot since the shaman fight" she smile as the taught came to her mind  
  
"Wait one minute..Why...Am I..."  
  
"Hey guys did you miss me?" her thoughts were cut of by Hao  
  
"Took you long enough" said Anna as put her hand on her waist  
  
"What did you do?" she asked him  
  
Hao looked at her and smiled "Do you really want to know?" he said to her teasingly  
  
"Whatever" she said coldly as she stood up  
  
"I'm tired now"  
  
"Let's go home"  
  
"You're right," Hao said as he too stood up  
  
PLZ REVIEW 


End file.
